The inventive concepts relates to an image sensor package and an image sensor module including the same, and particularly, to a stacked image sensor package and a stacked image sensor module.
Since complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors are read line-by-line sequentially, a rolling shutter phenomenon occurs, and as a result, when a moving picture is picked up by a digital camera while moving, the image can be warped.
As an alternative to rolling shutter phenomenon, attempts are made to decrease a readout time by stacking a frame memory such as a DRAM in the image sensor.
Therefore, a new type package is desired that can package the frame memory which has already been manufactured in the image sensor without deformation of the frame memory, decreasing the yield without influence of a change in size or capacity, depending on a generation change of the image sensor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.